Lilo and Stitch Singing For Good
by Deathmetal180
Summary: Warning: I don't own For Good "Glee Version" or the Lilo and Stitch characters. Summary: Lilo and Stitch had a big fight, they sing their feelings and found how much each means to the other. Please read and review.


I don't own the song; For Good (Glee Version) nor the characters. Please read and review.

* * *

><p>Lilo and Stitch were walking around town and Stitch was doing his own thing around the town. Though his antics were annoying Lilo, because he always showed how he was perfect and right all the time.<p>

Lilo complains to Stitch, "Stitch can you once listen to me, you always go off and do things because you think you can."

Stitch complains back, "Naga, meega do it because meega knows what do. Naga Lilo. Lilo too bossy, Lilo always thinks Lilo knows everything."

Lilo adds, "It's because I do know more than you!"

Stitch states plainly, "Naga know everything."

Lilo and Stitch arguement grew worse and worse every passing minute. Their angers flare so bad a few mintues each were leaning their foreheads against the other. When it reached its pinnacle, they turn their backs to each other and parted ways. Instead of destroying the island or destroying their home or anything worse than that, they both sang their feelings. Remembering the moments and times they had together.

Lilo is in the town, people and cars pass her by. She starts to sing:

_I'm limited_

_Just look at me – I'm limited_

_And just look at you_

_You can do all I couldn't do, Stitch_

_So now it's up to you_

_For both of us – now it's up to you…_

Stitch was in the jungle, hearing the rhymth from nature. He sings:

_Meega heard it said_

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And are led_

_To those help us most to grow_

_If we let them_

_And help them in return_

_Well, meega naga know if meega believe that's true_

_But meega know who meega is today_

_Because meega knew youga…_

(He looks up at his old cruiser)

_Like a red police cruiser pulled from orbit_

_As it enters hyper jump_

(Looks at a small stream)

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if meega been changed for the better?_

_But because meega knew youga_

_Meega have been changed for good_

Lilo is walking on the beach, looking around. She sings:

_It well may be_

_That we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part_

_So much of me_

_Is made of what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart_

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_I know you have re-written mine_

_By being my friend…_

(She looks out into the ocean and see the ships)

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_By a wind off the sea_

(She sees a bird flying threw the air.)

_Like a seed dropped by a skybird_

_In a distant wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

(Both look up at the sky.)

_Lilo :But because I knew you_

_Stitch: Because meega knew youga_

_Both: I have been changed for good_

(Lilo looks at front of her house.)

_Lilo: And just to clear the air_

_I ask forgiveness_

_For the things I've done you blame me for_

(Stitch looks at back of his house.)

_Stitch: But then, I guess we know_

_There's blame to share_

_Both: And none of it seems to matter anymore_

Both sang from opposite sides from the house, while thinking about each other.

_Stitch: Like a red police cruiser pulled from orbit_

_Lilo: Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_Stitch: As it passes hyper jump_

_Lilo: By a wind off the sea_

_Stitch: Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Lilo: By a wind off the sea_

_Stitch: Halfway through_

_Lilo: Like a seed dropped by a bird in_

_Both: the wood_

(Both look up at the sky and see the stars.)

_Both: Who can say if I've been_

_Changed for the better?_

_I do believe I have been_

_Changed for the better_

_Stitch :And because meega knew youga…_

_Lilo :Because I knew you…_

_Both: Because I knew you…_

_I have been changed for good…_

After they were finished, each were crying because of their fight and the things they said. As the memories of their time together resurfaced and they realize how wrong each was. They both enter the house and they see each other. Lilo and Stitch run to each other and hug each other. Lilo and Stitch apologize for their fight. They both let go of each other.

Stitch says with tears in his eyes, "Meega soka. Lilo. Meega naga lose Lilo as a friend. Can youga forgive Stitch?"

Lilo replies with tears in her eyes, "Of course Stitch. Your friendship is important to me, without you I would never experience the value of having a friend. I should say sorry. Can you forgive me though?"

Stitch says wiping his tears off, "Ih. Meega feels the same, without Lilo. Stitch would never have an ohana."

Lilo comments wiping her tears off, "And without you, my ohana wouldn't be as big and complete. I love you Stitch."

Stitch replies, "Stitch loves you too."

They both go back to hugging each other, both smiling happily.


End file.
